Not Possible
by The Lone Swordswolf
Summary: For so long we all thought that monsters were figments of our imagination. We thought that the only thing that goes bump in the night are other people. We thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own either of these franchises.**

 **This is actually the idea that has gotten almost all of my attention for the past few weeks. The problem was how to go about it. Now, I'm giving it my best shot. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 1: What Just Happened?**

Seras Victoria. This name brings up many things, some so far flung that a normal person would scoff at the absurdness of it all. But the truth has always been stranger than fiction. She was forced to watch her parents murder at a young age, even worse was being a witness to the corpse of her mothers'…defilement. Thus, she was orphaned. But her attitude growing up kept other children and potential adoptive parents away. But still, she persisted. Eventually she grew up and joined the police force and was forced to bear the various taunts and teasing for her choice of career.

Unfortunately, it did not end there. What could happen that would make this young woman's life even worse, one might ask? Cheddar (and I don't mean the cheese) happened. There she was forcefully introduced to a world thought pure fiction. A world filled with magic, with the supernatural, with vampires and the people that hunted them. And it was all because of her want to live.

Since she became the fledgling of the great vampire Alucard, a being who once went by the name Dracula and, when he was still human, Vlad the Impaler, a man who held off the Ottoman Empire almost single handedly, and now servant to the Hellsing Organization, the legacy of Arthur van Hellsing, the man who defeated him over a century ago, she has been a part of the people who hunted all supernatural threats to mankind.

But the biggest change came recently. Was it over an hour ago? Two? Or was it just under an hour, when she first drank from a human? The captain of the Wild Geese, a mercenary group hired to replace the guards who perished in the assault on the HQ over a month ago by the Valentine brothers. As the man laid dying, bleeding out from the multiple wounds gifted to him by the zombie woman, Zorin Blitz, he had her drink from him, so she could gain the strength to kill the _chienne_ who had murdered his men.

After killing Zorin, she headed out to where her master's master was. And they were both a witness to something that occurs only once a century. Her master, Alucard, releasing his final restriction and unleashing his power. Truly, she had never seen such a sight, not even in her worst nightmares. A river of the dead.

After Father Alexander Andersons death at the hands of her master, came Walters betrayal. That hurt her. Walter was always so kind and patient with her, always there to lend her an ear. He was like an uncle to her. She was just thankful she didn't have to face him. So, her and Integra Hellsing, her masters master, marched on the Majors Zeppelin. Together they tore through the undead Nazi's in their way, until The Captain.

Even covered in that great overcoat, his piercing gaze made her shudder involuntarily. It was filled with a hunger she didn't recognize. It wasn't lust, she would recognize that look anywhere, but it didn't matter. He was her enemy, and she would kill him like she killed all his fake vampire brethren. But he gave her a series of shocks. First, when he pointed the way to the Major for Integra, even allowing her to walk by him. What came next was an even bigger shock as he revealed himself to be a werewolf. And finally, was after he smashed her through the floor, he gave her a silver tooth. The only thing that could kill him.

The fight was intense, the hardest fight of her life, although short. But finally, she had him right where she needed him. With both of his arms destroyed, The Captain went for a kick, only for her to grip his leg with her teeth. "Nowhere to run from," she said.

Pip Bernadotte, the man she drank from, materialized with the silver tooth in his hand. He flicked it before catching it then said, "You took this in the camps and finally your sins from 50 years ago have all come home. To bite you."

But there was something wrong. Something they all sensed before he could puncture The Captains heart with the tooth. The crackling of electricity filled their ears as sparks danced all around. Pip and Seras wondered what was happening, but The Captain's eyes widened in surprise. There was a crack of thunder, a blinding light, and they were gone.

 **Unknown**

Whatever had occurred, whatever magic was at work, had knocked out both combatants. Only Pip, pushed back into the recesses of Seras' mind was able to observe what happened. To him, it was both beautiful and terrifying. It was like the stars in the sky had surrounded them and were spinning around faster with each rotation. But, that wasn't what sent chills up his back. There was a faint noise, a laugh, and it sounded just like the _chienne_ who butchered his men. What was happening definitely wasn't good for any of them.

He didn't know how long they spent in that strange vortex before the stars were spinning so fast that his vision turned entirely white. He felt as Seras hit the ground with a dull thud near her accompanying it. Most likely the werewolf and that meant he had to wake Seras up, or they were, as the Americans put it, SOL. He tried to move the arm he had replaced, only for it not to respond. "What?" He tried again, just to get the same results. "Come on, you stubborn piece of-sorry ma chere," he apologized. _'Why isn't it working?_ ' he pondered to himself. As far as he could tell, the arm was just like it was…before the attack on the manor.

It was a couple hours later, and the sun was beginning to rise, and Pip was feeling panic trying to grab him with its chilling hands. From what he was able to figure out, his manifestation earlier was most likely due to Seras' despair of her situation, and now that she was unconscious, not only was her arm back to normal, but he had no way of waking her. At best, he's now most likely just a voice in her head, at worst…she can no longer hear him.

Nearby movement caught his attention, which caused panic to set in faster. _"Merde,"_ he cursed to himself. In all honesty, he had no idea how he was able to see the outside world. And at this moment, he couldn't have wished harder to be blind to the world around him as the slumbering giant of a werewolf woke up. He watched with baited breath as the monster woke to the suns' rays. It's (and as far as he's concerned, it's an it) eyes snapped open, revealing that chilling blood red gaze.

The werewolf slowly got to its feet and took in its surroundings before its eyes landed on Seras. Pips breath caught in his throat (if he could even breath in the first place) as the werewolf loomed over Seras.

 **Sometime Later**

There was a persistent rattling in the distance with some shouts every now and then. Seras groaned at being woken up. She just wanted to rest a little more after the fight she went through and soak in the warm rays of the sun.

…

Soak in the rays of the SUN? She sat up, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. To her dismay, she didn't recognize anything about her surroundings. She seemed to be in a relatively normal sized room made completely out of metal. But the worrisome part is that the room showed signs of advanced age as there was rust almost everywhere and holes littered the walls letting in the sunlight.

 _"Seras? Seras!"_ came a familiar and welcomed voice. _"My God, ma chere, I've tried almost everything to wake you."_

"Mister Bernadotte, do you know where we are or what happened?" Seras asked.

 _"In all honesty, I haven't a clue as to where we are. As for what happened, well…I think that chienne who attacked us was responsible."_ He then took a few moments to explain what happened after she and the werewolf were knocked out.

"Wait!" she interrupted. "You said the werewolf is here as well?"

 _"Oui."_

"Then, where is he?"

 _"Yeah, about that,"_ she could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck _, "The werewolf woke up before you and left some time ago."_

She sat there for a minute in pure disbelief. "So, you're saying that the werewolf I fought not too long ago, the very same werewolf who nearly killed me several times, and the same werewolf who gave me the means to kill him…just up and left?"

 _"You find it hard to believe? I watched it!"_

"So, where did he go?"

 _"He used the door at the far side and hasn't come back."_

"Oh God," she gasped. "What if there are people around? He'll tear them apart!"

 _"That would explain the gunfire."_

"Gunfire?" Just as she asked, the persistent rattling from before came back louder than before. "We have to help them!" She sprinted out the door, following the rattling of guns.

 _"Seras, wait!"_ Too late. She sprinted out into the sunlight and she immediately became dizzy. Her vision blurred and she stumbled, before staggering to a nearby wall _. "The fight with the werewolf took a lot out of you. You need to eat to recover."_

"But, but those people," she mumbled as she strained to get to her feet.

 _"If you go charging in there now, you'll just get killed. I know this sounds bad, ma chere, but until you eat, you won't be fighting anyone. See if you can't find someone 'fresh' and drink as much as you can."_ If she were still human, she would have felt bile rise up her throat. _"I know. Believe me, I know. But we do not have a lot of options. It's either drink from the recently killed, or let that mongrel continue his rampage."_

Forcing back whatever reservations she had on the subject, Seras nodded. She walked down the path in front of her, being careful to remain in the shade so that the sun doesn't continue to sap her already waning strength. Fortunately, it wasn't long before she smelled blood in the air. Enticed by the smell, she picked up her speed, even risking dashing from shade to shade as she got closer.

Finally, she came across the bodies. But, something wasn't right. The bodies were all intact with little wounds, small enough that if she had been human, she would have completely missed them. Not to mention the uniform the men were wearing. They were wearing armor she had never seen before colored predominately blue with white highlights. "Do you recognize these men?" she asked.

 _"They're unlike any mercenary or military group I've ever hear of. And I don't recognize what weapon could have made such small wounds."_

"Ah shit."

"Did you hear that?" Seras asked.

 _"Sounds like a survivor. Quick, if we can catch him we'll learn what happened."_ He paused before adding grimly, _"One way or another."_

She ran towards the sound and came across a man in the same uniform as the deceased. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked.

The man practically jumped. He turned to her with fear in his eyes. "Who the hell are you? Are you with Shepard?"

"Easy." She raised her arms and spoke as soothingly as she could. "I'm not with Shepard. Why? Are they the ones who shot you?"

He seemed to calm down greatly when she said she wasn't with this Shepard person. He stopped for a moment to take in her appearance and seemed to come to a decision. "Can you help me?" he asked.

"Where are you wounded?"

"Here," he replied gesturing towards the area he was keeping pressure on with his other hand. She got closer to inspect the wound when the man lunged forward and grabbed her throat. "Alright, this is how things are going to go down sweetheart. First, you're going to give me all the medi-gel you got. Then," here he chuckled, "I'm going to have some fun with you. After that, I'm taking whatever ship you used to get here and head straight for Omega."

Seras was taken off guard by the supposedly heavily wounded man before regaining herself. She scowled as she couldn't believe that this was the guy she was about to help. _"You up for a drink?"_ asked Pip. Normally, she would have been appalled at such a casual way of asking if she was going to drink someone's blood, but she'll make an exception this time. With her stomach aching, she grabbed the man by the wrists, pulled his hands from her throat (thoroughly surprising the man by her strength), pulled him forward, and sank her teeth into his neck.

He yelled in pain as her teeth pierced the soft tissue of his neck. He struggled, but the longer she drank, the weaker he became before falling still. She let go, allowing his corpse to fall to the ground, and stood up. The thing about true vampires is that they are able to look through the memories of someone they had feasted on, and Seras used that so that she could find out what happened and where she was. What she learned left her speechless.

Space travel. First contact war. Citadel. Council. Aliens. Biotics. Blue Suns. Korlus. Shepard. This and much, much more ran through her head. "M-mister Bernadotte, did you see that?" If she could see him, he looked just like he did when he learned that the monsters of myth and fantasy, such as vampires, were real. Gob-smacked was putting it mildly.

Seras was beginning to hyperventilate. "How…just how is this possible?!"

 _"Ma chere? Seras! Get ahold of yourself,"_ Pip yelled, finally getting back his speaking abilities. _"We can worry about whatever this is later. That damned werewolf is still out there."_

(Un)fortunately, they didn't have to worry about that. With a thud, the Nazi Captain landed ahead of her. Overwhelmed by the new information Seras fell on her rear and scrambled further into the shade as he approached. She was disoriented, scared at the implications of all this, and she was weak from the sunlight. She wasn't ready to fight this being in front of her.

She watched with wide, frightened eyes as he walked-stalked!-towards her. She saw as the mercenary she fed from started to stir and tried to get to his feet. She forgot that anyone she drank from would most likely be turned into a ghoul. The Captain stepped on its back, forcing it back down, then brought his other foot down with great force and shattered the skull. He came to a stop just at the edge of her shade and regarded her with those chilling red eyes. A part of her, a part that was being largely ignored, saw that he was no longer giving her that hungry look. In fact, his eyes showed that he was rather despondent.

 _"Now's not the time for this Seras!"_ shouted Pip. The Captain stepped into the shade and steadily approached her. _"You need to get up!"_ The werewolf now stood in front of her and simply looked at her. _"Seras!"_ The Captain reached down and grabbed her by her throat. Her hands instinctively grabbed onto his wrists, trying to keep him from choking her. He tilted his head at her actions but remained silent. He lifted her up till her feet dangled beneath her and pinned her to the wall behind her.

 **The Captain's POV**

She looked so fragile now. Nothing like the warrior that had nearly granted me my death on the battlefield. It would be so easy to end her existence. But, I was not the one who caused her initial fear. Whatever she gleaned from that corpse has put her into a state I've only seen from men who just experienced their first real taste of battle and found themselves unable to cope. What did she learn to cause her such distress?

Ever since I awoke in this strange place, I have been looking for any sign of my comrades. Schrodinger, Herr Major, the Hellsing butler, or any remaining members of the last battalion. The Doctor I could care less about. Such a human who constantly messed with powers beyond his understanding deserved whatever death he got.

I was quite surprised to see the young draculina lying near me and I had figured to wake her up to continue our battle. However, she lacked any silver to kill me. Whatever had transpired that robbed me of my glorious death had also robbed her of any silver. And thus, I had left, leaving her so that we might one day do battle again. But I was quick to realize that I was no longer in London. My surroundings did not consist of burned husks of buildings but rusting hulls of ships. I did not know what type of ship they were, but I was certain that they were ships nonetheless.

I hear more gunfire. It's likely that woman and her team had encountered more of these men. It was interesting to watch as that group had decimated their opposition. However, one of her members gave me pause. Whatever it was, was certainly not human nor any supernatural being I have encountered. It was thinner than a human in some areas, almost painfully so, while broader in others. It was scaled, but it did not look like any reptile I know of. Though its mouth resembled more of a beak than a mouth, so avian in origins perhaps?

But that can wait till later. The fraulein knows what happened, I'm certain of it. Or at least, I hope she does. And if not, then she'll at least know our current location thanks to that man she feasted from. I sigh as I realize that I cannot ask her. After going so long with staying silent after the deaths of my family all those centuries ago, I do not think I can speak. And despite being a Captain, I never needed to vocally give any orders or commands. "Wha-what do you want?" she asked me. Hmm, perhaps I can get the answers I want after all.

 **General POV**

Seras had finally gained some semblance of reasoning back after the Millennium Captain pinned her to the wall. She at first thought he was choking her, but he never added any pressure that didn't require to keep her pinned. "Wha-what do you want?" she asked, cursing herself for stumbling over her words. But it got his attention. Slowly, he released her, stepped back, and gestured to the man-the ghoul-whose skull he crushed. She didn't understand at first, till he pointed once more at the body, then at his head, then her.

 _"I think it wants to know what you learned, ma chere,"_ Pip said.

'You think?', she thought so as to not tip off the werewolf.

 _"It's the only thing I could come up with."_

"You want to know what I learned from that man?" she asked softly, even now afraid to provoke the werewolf. He nodded. "You won't believe me." He looked blankly at her before raising an eyebrow. She flushed when she realized what he was getting at. They're both supernatural beings of myth and legend, so he probably would believe her. And so she told him everything. She didn't know why, but at least he wasn't trying to kill her. Twenty minutes had passed before she was finished with her rough summary. She even included what Pip had told her about how they got here. Throughout it all, The Captain remained silent and giving her his undivided attention.

Finally, when she was done, he turned away from her, walked towards a large pile of scrap metal and destroyed it with a single punch. She flinched away from him, afraid that he'll turn his attention to her.

 **The Captains POV**

I…I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Everything is now gone. My home. My duty. My purpose. All of it now gone because of that spiteful fotze Zorin! I should have known she would have her hand in this. She never did take losing very well. But, why? Why at the moment when death was upon me? None of it made sense!

For the first time in centuries, I fall to my knees. How am I to die now? All I had left was a glorious death in battle. My final wish. To remind everyone of just how fearsome my kind once was before I faced oblivion.

…

Wait. The draculina is still here. She can still kill me. But, she doesn't have any silver and vampires were never strong enough to kill my kin with brute force alone. And I refuse to let her drink from me and absorb my essence into her body! If what she said is indeed true and man now travels the stars, then acquiring silver should be easy enough. But how to keep her from slipping away? I will also have to acquire transportation. I sighed as I remembered the major flaw in all this. I do not know how to operate a space worthy vessel. We needed an entire crew to man the controls of the zeppelins, and though it shames me to say it, I did not know how to operate half of those controls.

I could try cornering several of these so called 'Blue Suns', but I have no way of knowing if they are capable of sending a message of my intentions ahead of time. Though that woman and her team from earlier, they are not a part of this mercenary outfit. They must have arrived here with their own transportation. And they do not know what I am. If I can manage to hide my 'superhuman' abilities from them, I may be able to barter passage. But, then there's the lack of my speech capabilities. This will be harder than I originally thought.

Movement catches my attention. It's the young draculina. Seems as if she's trying to sneak away. Based on principle, I should let her go because of the information she gave me. However, that would conflict with my desire to keep her near for when I find silver and do battle once again. Although, she is capable of speech, and besides her now red eyes, fangs, and abilities, she could pass for a normal human. In all actuality, she has the better chance of bartering passage from these people. There is also the fact that she could simply drink from people who know how to pilot a space worthy vessel and pilot it herself.

As much as it pains me, I need her help.

 **AN: In our day and age, we see things like superstition, religion, and 'mystical' beliefs are slowly and surely losing both their power over society and their sway in the way people think about something. In most cases, like sacrificing goats for some absurd reason, or gay marriage is an offense to God, this is actually a positive. However, unlike what 'logical' people would preach, there are things in this world, in the past and today, that we cannot explain. No matter what reasoning we come up with, what tools we use to analyze it, or what have you, there are things that just refuse to be logically explained. Now, some would argue that it's because we just haven't developed the technology to explain it.**

 **Here's a question: What if we never do? What if these 'crazy' people who swear up and down that it is supernatural in origin are actually right on the money. Do you know what kind of impact this revelation would have on today's society? There would be mass panic all around the world. Now for the sake of hypothesizing-forming a theory or 'educated' guess-what if the powers that be know this and go to great lengths to keep it quiet? However, what if the powers that be are just as 'logical' as the hardcore 'logical' people, as in: if it can't be proven, it must not be real.**

 **And that's just for today's society. Could you possibly imagine what would happen if the supernatural was proven to exist, let's say a hundred years from now? Or a thousand? At least, if humanity hasn't managed to wipe itself out. The reason I am saying this is because I have always been somewhat curious if I were to take two powerful supernatural forces, The Captain and Seras Victoria from the Hellsing anime and throw them into the Mass Effect universe. An honest to God Werewolf and Vampire in a 'realm' where such things have long since been abandoned as the tales of the 'woeful ignorant'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own ME or the Hellsing anime/manga.**

 **Here it is, the second chapter! I cannot believe I am continuing this. It's exciting.**

 **Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

Seras grimaced as the Captain turned his attention back on her. When he had fallen to his knees, he had seemed so void of hope, like the life has been sucked out from him, that despite herself, she felt bad for him. But Pip was quick to remind her that he was her enemy. With him so distracted she thought to sneak away, but his senses must be sharper than she believed since he caught on extremely quick. Now, he was back on his feet and approaching.

For the second time, he stopped at the edge of the shadows and stared at her. Seemingly coming to a decision, he pointed at her. Then himself. Then he jerked his head down the path that if she remembered from the mercenary, that Shepard woman went down. _"No. No way in fucking hell!"_ Pip shouted.

"What is it?" she asked him, though she could get at what he was getting at.

 _"That mutt wants you to follow him."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"Positive. Though I can't figure out why."_ The Captain pointed at her again, then himself, then at the path. _"Come on Seras. You need to get out of here and as far away from him as you can. You are not ready to face him."_

'I know,' she replied. 'I was hoping not to run into him till at least nightfall. But I don't think I can outrun him right now. Even in the shade, the sun is affecting me.' She could feel Pip grimace as if preparing for her next words. 'If he wanted to kill me, he could have done it multiple times already. For now, I will have to follow him.' She turned her attention back to the Captain and gulped. He was now in arms reach of her. "I'll come with you," she said slowly. He nodded, made a perfect about face, and walked along the path, only now with her tentatively following behind him.

In a word, nerve-racking. She has been up against a hoard of ghouls as a human, turned into a vampire, and faced the remnants of the Nazi Third Reich, which was led by a madman who desired nothing but war! But here, being led by an enemy who almost killed her (almost effortlessly), was the most nervous she has ever felt. Her body felt like it was wired to go at the first thing that would try to surprise her.

The path they walked wasn't straight by a long shot. It twist and turned, she swore that they were back tracking at one point. And as they walked, they came across more and more bodies of the _'_ Blue Suns'. The Captain was obviously following that woman's-Shepard-trail. But why? That's what she wanted to know. Her police training kicked in and she started to analyze what she now knew, to what might by his aim.

 **The Captain's POV**

The girls fidgeting is bothersome. Yes, from a certain standpoint, I can see why she would be so tense. Unknown land, with unknown enemies, being led by a known, more powerful enemy, towards a destination that she doesn't know. The actual destination is unknown to me as well, but I'll know we have reached it when we meet up with that woman's team.

I rounded a bend and came across a curious sight. A creature, the likes I've never seen before, pacing around what seems to be a small arena with more bodies covered in that ridiculous armor. It was certainly larger than a human, but not exactly tall. It had a hump on its back that gave it a hunched position, so whatever towering presence was lost. "A krogan," the draculina said next to me. I turned to her and silently urged her on. She seemed rather reluctant, which was understandable, but complied. "They're an alien race who thousands of years ago nearly toppled the Citadel Council. Only with the timely arrival of the turians, was the hoard beat back. I'm sorry, the knowledge I received was the bare minimum. There's something about a genophage, but all I know is that it's the thing responsible for the krogans population decline."

I nodded. The woman from earlier was through here, I can smell it. Then why is this krogan still amongst the living? It wasn't part of her squad, but it being alive shows that she regarded it as an ally. Perhaps it could prove useful as an ally leading us to her would shine a better light on us. Only one way to find out.

 **General POV**

Seras gulped as the Captain entered the krogans 'turf'. One thing she didn't mention was that krogan were highly volatile and quick to enrage. If it got mad enough and attacked, it would be its death, but hopefully such a distraction would be just long enough for her to run. "You…do not smell of this world," it said. _'D-don't tell me it's a friendly krogan?'_ she thought. From the mans' memories, his commander was trying to clone-breed an army of krogan. Why? No clue. He was just a lowly foot soldier after all. But, for some reason, it wasn't going so well. Every, last one was volatile and uncontrollable, so they were used as live target practice. It disgusted her in all honesty.

"Like the human who came before, something compels me to talk." The Captain turned and looked at her, pointing at her, then the krogan. She tentatively stepped forward till she was even with the Captain. The krogan then tilted its head and made a few bobbing motions. She realized that it was smelling her. "You smell strange, unnatural. You smell of death and blood. The voices teachings never mentioned a human can smell like that."

"The voice?" she asked.

"The voice was what gave me the things I needed to know. But, I disappointed it. I am not perfect. And so, I was flushed from glass-mother. The human from before, she wanted to know of the voice." She snapped her head to the side, when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. It was the Captain (she really needed to find out what his name was) and he was silently urging the krogan to continue. "I told her what I knew, but when that did not satisfy, I opened the passage that led back to the glass-mother. She wanted me to join, but I cannot. I am to stay, till I am called." The Captain was seemingly satisfied with that and started to walk towards where the krogan indicated the woman went. Seras dallied for a second, sending the krogan a sad look, feeling somewhat sorry for him, before following the Captain.

The passageway wasn't too terrible, seeing as they were now out of the suns reach, but the lack of noise from the Captain was unsettling. She was used to noise. The chatter of the Wild Geese, the scratching of Sir Integra's pen, her masters humming (intentional or not), and his laughter, even Walter made noise as he cleaned the manor. But the Captain was utterly silent. _"Don't worry, ma chere,"_ Pip said. _"If you want to talk, all you need to do is ask."_

'Mister Bernadotte,' she exclaimed happily.

 _"Please, ma chere, when will you start calling me by my name?"_

She smiled happily to herself. 'When you stop calling me ma chere?'

He laughed hard at that. _"Then I guess it won't be for quite a while, then. Anyway, I've had time to think since you started following the mongrel, and as much as it pains me to say it, I think you should stick with him."_ That nearly brought her to a stop. _"Before you say anything, listen. It is clear that he is following that woman. If he catches up to her, no matter what weapons they have, he'll decimate them. Now, despite what I want to say, I don't think he intends to fight them. I believe that's why he wanted you to come with him in the first place. Everything about him screams 'dangerous'. If he went alone, they might just see him as an enemy. However, you do not. In fact, ma chere, you were the reason I and my men acclimatized so quickly. You are a friendly, kind-hearted person. If they were to see you with him, they would be more willing to talk."_

'But what should I do? If he gets what he wants, what's to stop him from turning on us.'

 _"Not a damn thing. If you try to escape, he'll just hunt you down. And if you continue to go with him, he can turn on us at any time he chooses."_

'Damned if I do, damned if I don't?'

 _"Unfortunately. The way I see it, we have three options. One: You make a run for it and hope you can outdistance or lose him. Two: Fight him, though the odds are most certainly not in our favor. And three: Continue to follow him and see where the dice may land."_

She grimaced as she could tell Pip was right. While she knew she was fast, a lot faster than the best Olympic track runner, she did not know how fast the Captain was. And he already proved how strong he was, and that was back when he gave her the advantage. Without any silver, she would most assuredly lose. That only left one option.

 **The Captain's POV**

She must be talking with her familiar. It's the only reason why her face would be shifting into so many expressions in such a short amount of time. I do wonder what she may be talking about, but it ultimately won't change her situation.

We've been walking for a good while now at a marching pace, and the terrain is rather irritating. I know we are heading in the right direction because of all the bodies that litter the corridors. Admittedly, they aren't much to look at. The fully armored ones all seem the same, and then there are the few without helmets, all lying with very small holes in their heads. If I were their commander, I would have shot myself for doing such a poor job in effectively commanding my men. The blood looks fresh enough to tell that they were killed only within the last few minutes.

It wasn't long before I hear the sound of running feet. Running down the stairs is another creature I've never seen before. Another of these aliens if my guess is correct. In build, it resembles a human female, but its looks give it away. Blue, covered in scales, and with hardened…things on her head giving it an appearance of a crest instead of hair. It slowed down and gave us a cautious look, before it opened its mouth and sound came out. But it was nothing I recognize. I look at the draculina and see she is just as lost as me. I thought that the man she drank from would at least have some knowledge of alien languages to help communicate considering I've seen several amongst their dead. Then again, they are not the same as the one still approaching us.

It seemed to be waiting for a response, but was still coming at us. Hmm, I wonder if the draculina is able to drink from aliens as well. But, it isn't wearing the armor of these mercenaries. A civilian then? Doesn't matter, it has knowledge that is important. Acting quickly, I stomp on the draculina's foot. She opened her mouth to shout in pain, but before she could, I lunge and grab the alien, turned around and placed its neck in her mouth. I jab her in the stomach and she bit down in response. The alien yelled out in pain as its neck was pierced and its blood spilled out. Instinct took over and she grabbed the alien more firmly and drank more deeply.

There is going to be hell to pay for this. I can already tell.

 **General POV**

 _"Seras!"_ Pip shouted. With a start, she realized what she was doing and yanked her mouth away from the aliens' neck. She figured out what the Captain wanted when he placed the aliens-asari-neck in her mouth, but was caught off guard when he jabbed her in the stomach. She had bit down in reflex and as soon as the asari's blood touched her tongue, she lost control. It was thicker in texture than human blood and because of this, she had started to drink more eagerly. And the taste was very strange. She'd like to compare it, maybe to a type of alcohol, but she hadn't been much of a drinker, and none of the drinks she did try tasted the same. Either that or memory has dulled the taste. Too bad she can't drink anymore.

"Why?" A woman said, just above a whisper. Seras looked at her unintentional victim and frowned sadly. Whether it was her fault or not, she was the one who had dealt the death blow. She watched as the asari bled out before her, eyes still asking her that question. Deciding to give her at least some respect, she made to destroy her skull so that she wouldn't become a ghoul. Just as she raised her foot up, she was yanked back by the Captain.

She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. "You!" she shouted at him. "Look what you did. She wasn't a part of these mercs. She was a bloody research assistant for that arse Okeer!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized what she said. She couldn't know that. Unless…

 _"Interesting,"_ Pip said. _"Although his method was unorthodox, and I don't agree with it in the slightest, it did answer on whether you can drink from the aliens. This is useful, no matter how we look at it."_

'But why did he yank me away?'

 _"Look at the body and see for yourself."_ She looked down and saw that in the brief time-span, the corpse had turned a darker purple and the skin was breaking apart in cracks. The open eyes were now just the whites and the body was twitching. That wasn't the weird part. It was the faint blue that surrounded it.

"Biotics!" she exclaimed. The glow intensified before the ghoulish asari let out a strangled growl and exploded in a giant wave of biotic energy. She and the Captain were forced several steps back from the sheer concussive force.

 _"That could prove useful,"_ Pip said. _"From what we gleaned from our friends here, all asari are natural 'biotics'. All that energy takes time to die off and the quick transgression into a ghoul isn't exactly seamless as shown just now. That energy has to get released somehow and with how the body cracked, it made its own exit, transforming the asari into a sort of biotic bomb."_

'Yes, but I don't believe I'll ever have need to use it,' she replied a bit heatedly.

 _"Easy ma chere. Don't tempt Murphy. Bastards been after me for years and with me now in you, well…"_

'Murphy can wait!' She rounded on the Captain once again and got in his face as much as she could, which was harder than you'd think seeing as he's a good head taller than her. "Listen here, I don't care that you're a Nazi. I don't care that you're a bloody werewolf. I don't even care that you nearly killed me. Never, and I mean never do that again." She turned around with a huff and walked the way the asari came from.

 **The Captain's POV**

For just a moment, I saw the warrior that almost killed me. I do not understand why she continues to hold on to her humanity. We live, or at least used to live, in a world where we are hunted for no other reason than that we exist. Even vampires like her are still hunted, even though she is 'sanctioned'. Humans will never accept beings like us.

Why am I thinking this? I shake my head before following her. We reached a closed door with a glowing green…I'm not exactly sure. She pressed her palm in the middle and the door opened. But, for just a second I saw her hand pass through it. A hologram? The area we now found ourselves in reminds me of several of the Doctors labs, except there isn't any blood and body parts on the ground. She ignores all this and steps up to the next door, then opening it.

 **With Shepard**

Shepard and her team had just finished their firefight with the crazed Blue Suns leader, Jedore. But their sense of victory went straight out the damn window when EDI, the _Normandy's_ illegal AI, had alerted them that the room with Okeer was flooded with toxic gases and his life signs were falling rapidly. They rushed up the stairwell and entered the room just moments after EDI took control and vented it. Okeer laid dead next to his perfect krogan soldier, orange foam covered his mouth. "Damn it Okeer, was it that difficult to put on a helmet?" Shepard sarcastically asked.

Mordin, who was already next to Okeers cooling body, replied, "Would not have helped, Shepard. Armor, old, untended, compromised in many places. Even with helmet, results would remain unchanged."

She nodded and stepped back. Above Okeer, was a recording made scant moments ago. She pressed the play button and Okeer popped on the screen. _"You gave me time, Shepard. If I knew what the Collectors wanted with humanity, I would tell you. But everything I had, I put into my prototype. My legacy is pure, untainted."_ She stopped listening as the dead warlord rambled on. It seems even in death, he loved to hear the sound of his own voice.

"He discarded hundreds of rejects, but sacrificed himself to save one?" asked a bewildered Miranda.

"You heard him talk," Shepard responded, "He was obsessed with this one."

"Obsessed is putting it mildly, Commander," Jacob said.

"Well, at least we can salvage something," Shepard said, eyeing the krogan in the tank.

"You're thinking of taking him aboard?" asked Garrus.

"Wrex was a valuable asset last time. And a pureblood krogan can pack quite a punch. We could always use another heavy hitter."

"Subject may be as unstable as the others," Mordin said, walking up to the tank. "Thought processes, unknown. Advise leaving it."

"What's wrong Mordin? Afraid it could render all your work on the genophage obsolete?" Shepard asked jokingly.

"No. Unlikely, one krogan, no matter how strong, could have impact Okeer desired." He paused, thinking for a few moments. "Almost completely certain."

"All concerns are noted. We're taking him with us." She looked again at the krogan, naked as the day anything is when it is born. "We should probably go and scrounge some armor. I don't want him walking around the _Normandy_ like that. We have enough things to haunt our dreams already."

"Over here," exclaimed Kasumi, who had kept herself busy by poking around the room. "I found one in this crate. It's pretty shiny…and heavy. You think Okeer was going to give this to our baby krogan?"

"One less thing to worry about," Shepard shrugged and keyed her comm. " _Normandy_? This is ground team. Okeer is a no-go. But we have a package ready for retrieval. And he is a big one."

"Roger, Commander," Joker replied. "Kodiak is on rou-"

"Commander," interrupted EDI. "I have detected movement outside the laboratory."

The door that they first entered from, opened just as EDI had finished. "Oh my," Kasumi said. Standing there were two of the most good-looking people they have ever seen. The man wore a pair of low hanging cargo pants with the suspenders hanging loosely at his hips giving anyone interested a teasing view and a pair of old style combat boots. His shirtless attire allowed the women a very good look at his muscular body. His white hair and red eyes gave him an exotic look that just captured their attention. The woman who was standing before him was equally appealing as he was. She was fairly young looking, a bit broad shouldered, but she had a very voluptuous chest. She wore a red uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Shepard absently took note of the badge on her shoulder. She also had piercing red eyes that made it seem like they were siblings, although she had blonde hair instead of pure white, so perhaps they share one parent. But, she had never heard of anyone having red eyes that are actually hereditary.

Realizing they were staring, as evidenced by the woman's sheepish smile and nervous grabbing of her arm, Shepard cleared her throat. "Who are you?" she asked, a bit unsure right now. They didn't seem like Blue Suns; besides the fact they weren't wearing the armor of the merc group, they didn't even have a pistol on them.

"Oh," exclaimed the woman, "Sorry. Didn't think you would be pointing guns at us when I opened the door."

Shepard glanced to her sides and saw that several of her team were still training their guns on them. "Stand down," she commanded. To show she was serious, she herself stowed her pistol she had reflexively drawn when the door opened after EDI's warning.

"Are you sure?" asked Garrus.

"Problem?" she countered.

"No. It's just…they don't feel right," he whispered at the end.

"How'd you get here?" questioned Miranda, ever suspicious.

The woman turned back to look at the man standing behind her. He nodded, and she turned back to face them. Obviously, the topic was sensitive. "Um, well, I don't exactly know how to explain it. We, that is to say, me and him," she pointed at the man behind her, "were fighting each other, before there was a blinding flash, then we both passed out. We woke up not far from here with no idea how we got here."

"And you expect us to believe that?" asked Miranda.

"Could be," Zaeed spoke up. "You know, the rumors about the Blue Suns selling their prisoners isn't as farfetched as they say. Hell, just look at them. They'd both fetch a few million, easy."

"But she said they were fighting each other," Jacob intruded. "Why would they team up?"

"Unknown location, unknown hostiles, no idea how they came to be," Mordin analyzed. "Humans have shown remarkable ability to put aside differences and work together when faced with the unknown."

"What do you want to do, Shepard?" asked Garrus.

She crossed her arms and took a moment to weigh her options. "If we were to call someone to pick them up, how long till they'd arrive?"

"Depends who you're calling," Zaeed said. "If you're talking Alliance, a week, at the very least. Not to mention, unless one of these happens to be the kid of a highly influential person, it'd take even longer. Two unknowns kidnapped by the Suns wouldn't exactly be a high priority."

Shepard already knew her decision, now she just needed to know who they are. "What's your names?"

"I'm Seras Victoria," the woman introduced. Everyone's eyes turned to the man who just stared back. "Um, he doesn't talk," Seras said, after a few minutes of silent staring. "I think he's mute, actually. He never yelled or screamed while we fought, come to think of it." That's when she spotted the dog togs hanging around his neck. "Huh?" She made to grab it, but his hand caught her around the wrist. Slowly, his other hand reached down and grabbed the dog tags almost reverently. He held them up so that she could see them, but not touch. "Johan Günsche?" He shook his head and placed a finger over the first two letters of the first name. "Han? Hans?" He nodded before letting the dog tags fall back to hang around his neck.

"Where are you two from exactly?" asked Garrus. The two blinked before Seras looked back at Hans, then back to Garrus. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, Garrus tried to lighten the mood. "I know I'm devilishly handsome, but there's no reason to stare." More silent/confused staring.

"Is there any reason you're not answering him?" asked Shepard.

Seras embarrassedly rubbed the back of her neck at Shepard's question. "Sorry, ma'am, but I couldn't understand him."

"Can't understand him? What, is your translator off?" she asked disbelieving. Seras just looked away. "You're kidding. Mordin, is it possible to turn off the translators?"

"Extremely likely. Translators are natural function of omni-tools. No omni-tool, no translator."

"No doubt they took their omni-tools," Zaeed spoke up. Clever bastards. Go anywhere at any time and you'll see how depended people are on their 'tools. For some, they are vital to their work, like bankers, news anchors, thieves, spies, etc. Take it away and most are left helpless. And without their 'tools, they aren't able to understand any alien they come into contact with. No telling if they're actually trying to help or just another bastard in disguise. Got to give the Suns credit, didn't think they were smart enough to do that."

"Just need new pair with basic language app."

"Huh. You know, I never figured that's how it worked. Always thought they injected you with something so you could understand other languages."

"Come on Shepard", teased Kasumi, "this isn't Guardians of the Galaxy."

"What's going on?" asked Seras. Shepard inwardly cursed. Never had she dealt with someone whose translators are off, so the whole conversation with Mordin just went over the two's heads.

"Right, sorry about that. We have equipment on board our ship so that you can understand these guys."

"Well, I guess it's up to us to translate for them, until we can replace their 'tools," Shepard sighed. "Come on," she said to the two, "our shuttle is almost here."

"Never easy, huh Shepard?" joked Garrus. Her groan was answer enough.

 **On** **the** _ **Normandy**_

 **Hans POV**

It was easier than I had originally thought. Bringing the draculina was a smart decision after all. Her new knowledge gained from the merc and alien has helped prevent several questionable moments where I had not a clue what they were talking about. This human, Shepard, reminds me of the young vampire in many ways. They are both ruthless on the battlefield, but are surprisingly gentle once they are off it.

They both also share a likeness to talk. "This is the CIC. It displays the ship status and the galaxy map," she continued. Really, I was grateful to know where everything was, but I did not need to know what every individual station did. I don't even know why we are up here in the first place.

Her team had already gone off to their own areas of the ship. "Don't worry, Mordin, the salarian that was with us, is already setting up a new pair for you. I must admit, this is the first time I've ever heard of this happening. Hell, everyone I've come across that were kidnapped still had everything. Whoever wanted you, wanted you two bad enough to do their best to disable you." We enter the elevator and Shepard started to fidget uncomfortably. She then sighs and glances away. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but any idea why you two were kidnapped?"

"Not really," answers Seras. The door opens, and I follow them towards the med bay. As we near, a thought occurred to me. If they performed a scan on us, would it be able to tell our vitals? I do not fear that they might find out what I am as the Doc had performed such tests before, and besides a few minor things, I read as human. What I wonder is if they will detect no pulse in Seras. Vampires are undead, they have no pulse to speak of. No heartbeat for a medical professional to hear.

My mind started to race. My eyes traveled across the deck taking in as much as possible. Where people were, possible entrances, possible exits. No. We're on a starship currently in the void of space. Silver can kill me, but I can also die of asphyxiation. No pulse will lead to questions. Questions will lead to interrogation. Interrogation will lead to fighting, which will lead to the crew's deaths, and for us to have no way to pilot this ship. Unless I can convince Seras to drink from the pilot. Suddenly, a hologram of a blue orb appeared from a pedestal on the wall. "Commander, the man, Hans Günsche's vitals have picked up at a rapid pace the closer you get to the medical bay."

Shepard turned and confusedly regarded me. She looked at me, then the hologram, then the med bay doors. Realization seemed to dawn on her as her eyes widen while softening and her lips quirked up. "Ah! So, the big guy's scared of needles, huh? Don't worry, tiger, you're just going to get scanned. No needles, I promise," she trailed off chuckling. Seras was looking away from me, but her shoulders trembling gave her away. How did she come to the conclusion that I hate needles? It's absurd! Although, I did have an intense dislike of them thanks to the Doctor. I silently sigh as we enter the med bay, hoping for once in decades, that nothing ill will happen.

 **General POV**

"Ah, Commander, there you are" said an aged woman sitting at a terminal. She was old, but thanks to current technology, looked no older than 45. "You sure did take your time."

"Sorry Chakwas," Shepard said. "Thought I'd give you time to prepare by giving a tour."

Chakwas just lightly chuckled at her friend's excuse. "Admit that you just wanted to show off _The Normandy_ and we can all move on." Shepard gained a faint dusting on her cheeks as she turned away. It was true though. She had a great love and pride for her home, because that was what _The Normandy_ was to her, home. And like any proud home owner, she's gonna show it off.

"Alright you two, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of our resident doctor. If you need help, yell really loud as the windows are very thick. Have fun." With that, she turned and walked out the door.

"Don't mind her, she loves her jokes." She got up and made her way to one of the beds. "Now, we'll just need you to lie here and we can get started." They stood there, before Hans walked forward and laid down on the bed. Chakwas started pressing a few buttons to get the scans started. "Now take a deep breath and relax. This will be over in a few seconds. Oh, and you might want to close your eyes as it can be a bit bright." With that, she pressed one final button and the machine came to life. A light shone in the middle before it spread out, splitting into two different 'beams'. One started at his feet and made its way up, while the other started at his head and made its way down before both met in the middle. The lights then turned and widened to scan him from the sides. And with that, the machine powered down. "See, nothing to worry about. It'll be a bit before we get the full details, so you can go and ask Rupert, our resident chef, for some food. Lord knows the last time you ate."

"Excuse me, Ms. Chakwas?" asked Seras. "What do you mean by full details?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. You see, the scan we're using is used to tell us of any abnormalities. Things like fractured bones, torn ligaments, or even subtle signs of malnutrition. All that and more will be made clear so that we can better treat you." Seras was now beginning to understand what Hans was going through. If the scan was as thorough as she said, it will reveal that her heart is stopped. That will lead to too many uncomfortable questions.

Hans got up from the table and looked her in the eyes as he passed by. He gave a nod, so subtle that you could only tell if you were looking directly at him. He then passed her to wait outside the door. The doors closed with a quiet hiss, but to Seras it sounded like a loud bang. There was now, nowhere to go. She was scared, not at what they could do to her, but at what would most likely be the result of this. She took a deep breath as she laid on the bed and the machine started up.

 **AN: So they are now on the Normandy, but not part of the team. How will they join? Will they join or do their own thing? Should EA have given you the option to pair team members with each other for your amusement? What did/didn't you like about it? What do you think I could do better? Review!**

 **Wolfund: I agree on almost all accounts, except on one. I'm not someone who just believes they exist and am convinced. I take everything, whether from a crazed man, or a scientist, with a grain of salt. However, even with all the equations and studies scientists have been proven wrong before, and the crazed man was proven right. What I'm saying is that I like 'what if's'. What if this happens, what if that doesn't happen, what if it never happened or went a different way. That's what I like. This story is me saying what if werewolves and vampires are real? What would happen?**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**AN: Alright, it's about time I got back into the swing of things. I know this probably isn't the chapter you were expecting, and honestly this doesn't make up for the year long hiatus, but I'm back and brimming with new ideas. And fear not dear readers for I have no plans to abandon this story. And with that, let's get into it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

 **Seras POV**

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! What do I do? I can't let them scan me. If they do, they'll know something's not right! Do they know about vampires? No, they can't. Otherwise they would've attacked once they saw me. I held my breath-not that I needed it-in the hopes to prevent myself from hyperventilating. Ohhh, what would Master do?

An image of Alucard laughing his ass off was then followed by another of him tearing into everyone here and then was followed, in her delusional state, by him phasing through the walls scaring everyone and asking, "Hey kids! Wanna see a dead body?" Honestly, she has no idea where that last one came from.

 _'Calm down ma chere,'_ Pips voice rang out. _'Whatever happens, I'm sure you could deal with it.'_

 _'Easy for you to say,'_ she responded with. _'You're not the one out here having to deal with all this.'_

 _'Eh, it's not so easy in here either, I'd have you know. Getting that merc and alien to quiet down was no easy feat, I'll tell you.'_ Despite that, his unchanging tone belayed what he said. _'Besides, the only one you have to worry about is the damn mutt. You're a vampire and I doubt they have any silver handy.'_ He ended it by striking a match and lighting his cigarette.

 _'Are you smoking inside me!?'_

 _'…no.'_ This was punctuated with him breathing out with a contented sigh.

 _'Oh my god-you are! And besides, what makes the Geese any different from them? You're both huma-mortal!'_

 _'Ah, the difference here is, we were forewarned, they're not.'_ An image of her poking him in the forehead repeatedly, even drawing blood flashed through her mind. _'Granted, it took some convincing, but we learned in due time. Even still,'_ she couldn't so much as see as feel when he lowered his hat over his eyes, _'with all we were trained with and weapons strong against the undead provided for, with us holding the home advantage, and traps placed around every corner, we were still decimated.'_

 _'Pip…'_

He barked out a hollow laugh. _'What's worse is that they weren't even true vampires, just cheap knockoffs!'_ If he had been able to, he was sure he would be drawing blood from how tightly his fists were. _'Even with all our preparations and advantages, we still would've lost without you. Just think, if we had all that and still lost, what hope do they have.'_

 _'Yeah.'_ What hope would these people have. Especially with the Captain-Hans-sitting at their dining table. If it wasn't for Pip, she would've died! He's just so freaking strong and fast. No normal being would be able to keep up.

 _'Sorry ma chere. Didn't mean to bring the mood down.'_

 _'No. No, it's alright. Still, I can't help but worry what happens if they find out.'_

 _'When they find out,'_ Pip corrected. _'Let's be honest here. You and Alucard never did subtle all that well. And no matter what happens- '_

"Alright, just lay on the bed for your examination."

 _'-I'll always be here.'_

 _'Not like you have much of a choice, Monsieur Bernadotte.'_

His answering laugh, more genuine this time, caused her to smile a bit. _'True enough, ma chere.'_ She did as the doctor told her. She knew there was no going back from this. Once the machine finished, they'll discover her still heart, her cold temperature. And she knew that in a few minutes she'll be either explaining things or be forced to act.

Sure enough, when the lights touched her they turned red in response, something that didn't happen with the Captain. And when one reached her heart, it stopped and started flashing. The doctor frowned and begun typing at her terminal. "What in the-that can't be right. Hold on a moment, there seems to be a glitch. Cerberus! Can't even trust them to get actual working medical equipment."

The lights turned off and the arms of the machine reset back to where they were. The lights came on and the arms moved. And once again the same thing happened causing Seras to sigh. She sat up, pushing the arms out of her way. "I don't think it's a glitch," she said rather tiredly.

"B-but it says you have no pulse! Your body temperature is abnormally low. Lethally if I might add. According to the readings it says that you're-"

"-dead?" interrupted Seras. Chakwas turned around to look at her, her eyes shining with speculation and confusion. "Well, that's because I am." Chakwas stared at her as if silently saying 'yeah and I'm the gingerbread man'. "I'm not lying," Seras huffed. Honestly, it's convincing people that was the most difficult thing.

"Look, I understand you have been through a lot, but there's no reason to believe you died! Now please, lay back on the bed." She turned around and started typing away, muttering to herself. "Now if only I could figure out what's causing this. Can't be in the system, can it? EDI, run a diagnostic on the scanners programming for any errors." Seras ignored the good doctor, walked up to her, and single handedly picked her up. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"Sorry Ms. Chakwas, but as you can see, I'm not exactly normal."

"CLEARLY! NOW PUT ME DOWN!" Seras set her down as quickly as she could. "Now," Chakwas continued, more calmly that she wasn't being dangled like a child, "could you please explain what that was about." They both knew it was no question.

Seras rubbed her head sheepishly. "Sure. But only if you get Shepard. I'd like to repeat this as little as possible." Chakwas stared at her. It was the kind of stare that all doctors experienced with exceptionally difficult patients learn. The one that makes it seem as if they're staring directly into your soul. She turned and brought up her omni-tool, presumably to call Shepard. Seras breathed a sigh of relief that she was no longer under scrutiny.

10 minutes later found her sitting at the mess hall's table across from the Captain who was giving her a very unimpressed look. "What?" she finally snapped at him. "We both knew this was going to happen." His resulting deadpan stare made her want to bang her head on the table. How could one man convey so many words with just a look? The resulting ding of the elevator almost caused her to shout 'finally'.

"Hey Chakwas, what'd you need me for?" Shepard asked, walking into the room.

"Well, commander, it appears the two we picked up, or at least one of them, has a very interesting theory on why my equipment isn't working on her and when asked said she's only tell if you were here as well," Chakwas responded while crossing her arms. It's the same look mothers learn that says 'I know your just making up excuses, it will not save you from your punishment, but will entertain me nonetheless'.

Shepard recognized that look and somewhat succeeded in hiding a wince. "Well, let's hear what she has to say." With that, she grabbed a chair, spun it around, and sat on it backwards, causing the Captain to look at her strangely. She simply shrugged at him causing him to lean back and give her the look he was giving Seras not a moment ago. "Is he always like this?" she asked Seras.

"As far as I know, yes." Not that she minded light hearted by play amongst crew, but she wanted Shepard down here to explain things, not to watch which commanding officer would win in a staring contest. "Listen, Shepard, there's some things you should not about us. About me."

"Alright, shoot."

"Um, okay then? Well, how do I put this?" She paused for a breath so that she could organize her thoughts. Only thing was she's never had to tell anyone what she was. It was always someone else. She just proved it was true. "I'm a vampire."

Shepard blinked. Chakwas sighed. The Captain stared. And Seras held her breath.

"You believe that you're a vampire?" Shepard sighed. "Listen, I get you've been through some shit. Hell, maybe you've done things you don't want to mention. I mean, the galaxy is a large place. But, a vampire?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true," Seras defended.

"Can you prove it," Shepard asked, ignoring Chakwas' muttering.

"Of course." This is the moment she needed. She stood up, grabbed the table, and tossed it one handed where it came to rest in front of the sleeper pods. The Captain just continued his silent vigil of the events while Shepard leaned back. "See?"

"All I see is someone who went overboard on their genetic modifications," piped up Chakwas. Of course, the noise of the bounding table alerted the ships XO and their resident alien marksman.

"Shepard, what's going on?" questioned Miranda.

Whistling, Garrus looked at the table that blocked his path. "Damn, Shepard. Did you lose a bet? No need to take it out on defenseless tables."

"Not me, her," she nodded at Seras. "She says she's a vampire, so to prove it she tossed the table one handed. Got to say I'm impressed."

"What nonsense," Miranda scoffed. "To believe such harp is utterly foolish. Vampires do not exist. And we shouldn't encourage her delusions." She stared pointedly at Seras as she bristled at the accusation.

"I'm not saying I believe her. Only that tossing a solid metal table over a couple meters one handed is impressive."

"Oi!"

"Wait. Hold on a moment," interrupted Garrus. "What's a vampire?"

Miranda rolled her eyes as Chakwas explained. "Vampires, otherwise known as shtriga, vrykolakas, or strigoi are believed to be undead who have risen from the grave to drink the life essence of the living. The most well known of such fantastical creatures is Bram Stokers Dracula. Interesting enough, the original vampire was a bloated, deformed corpse who haunted loved ones. It wasn't until Stoker that the gaunt, pale skinned, blood suckers gained popularity and forever became the face of the vampire."

"Wow Chakwas," Shepard said. "You sure do know your stuff."

"Hardly. I've only had plenty of time on my hands between deployments throughout these years."

"Can we please get back on track," pleaded Seras.

"Ok, ok," Shepard replied. "Let's start with some basic questions. Why do you think you're a vampire?"

"Because I was turned by one."

"Oh great, another delusional," muttered Miranda.

"Alright," Shepard continued, ignoring Miranda, "Why were you 'turned'?"

"Because I was shot through the heart." That made people pause, and cause the women present to glance at her chest. Seras rose her hands defensively before her while flushing red. "I'm not going to show you!"

"See!" exclaimed Miranda. "If you were a 'vampire', you wouldn't have any blood! So logically, as vague as logic applies to this, you wouldn't be able to blush."

"I am a vampire!" Seras said, now frustrated. Good god! What is it with these people?

"Do you burn up in the sun?" asked Chakwas.

"Well, no."

"Are you allergic to garlic."

"That's a myth and everyone knows it!"

"Can you transform into a bat?"

"Those are familiars that hang around us."

"Can you cast a reflection?"

"Hogwash is what that is!"

"Let's see. You're casting a shadow, so that discounts that. Can you cross running water?"

"Why would running water stop me?"

"And finally, do you sleep in the grave and/or coffin you were buried in?"

"Well, I was still alive when I was turned, although barely, so I was never buried. Though I do have a coffin. Or at least, I used to."

"I see, I see," Chakwas nodded along. "Obviously, we are dealing with someone with a particular lifestyle, although extremely fantastical, who believes in it with such astounding conviction."

"Like I said," replied Shepard, "the galaxy is a large place. Who am I to judge what someone believes?"

"Even batarians commander?"

"Except batarians."

The Captain, who had been sitting idle all this time, stood up and walked to the kitchen area. Moving aside the chef, who watched all that with a bemused/disbelieving expression, and opened the drawers one by one till he found what he was looking for. Of course, all this was observed by everyone as the first 'big' thing he had done since meeting him. He calmly walked back with a knife in hand up to Seras.

"Now hold on big guy," Shepard said, interposing herself in front of him, "I don't know what the history between you two is, but pulling a knife on someone because they believe they're a vampire isn't cool." He tried stepping around her only for her to block him again. "How about you give me the knife and we can talk this out like reasonable adults."

He stopped and stared at her. Seras couldn't tell what was going through his mind, seeing as she didn't know him well enough to read any subtlety he may give off, but he seemed somewhat surprised. Then bemused. Then annoyed. All of that quicker than most could follow. Staring Shepard straight in the eye, he raised the knife in front of himself, causing the three main combatants to tense, and rammed it through his other hand, shocking all into stunned silence.

Leaving it there, he walked around Shepard, who apparently didn't know how to react to that, and approached Seras. Grabbing the back of her head, although rather gently, and tilted it backward before holding his bleeding hand over her. When the first droplets hit her tongue, it was indescribable. Where a humans tasted of whatever their most preferred meal or drink is, and the asari was a thicker texture, his was an ecstasy of flavors. She grabbed his hand and tried to bring it to her mouth so that she could sink her teeth into it and drain him for all he was worth, but with his superior strength, he kept it firmly, and teasingly, out of her reach.

When he finally deemed enough was enough, he pushed her back and ripped the blade from his hand before tossing it to her. She caught it deftly and began to lick it like a kid with a spoon of brownie batter. "What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Shepard.

"Hmm?" questioned Seras, still recovering from the high that the Captains blood caused her. If it wasn't for the sensations the blood had nearly drowned her in, she would have noticed the pale faces of the humans and the dumbfounded/freaked-out look of the turian.

"And here I thought I'd seen it all," growled Chakwas, marching towards the Captain. "Of all the stupid, irresponsible-give me that!" She grabbed his hand to inspect the damage, her mind already calculating how much medi-gel this would use, and the series of surgeries he'd have to undertake if he wanted to fully utilize his hand again. However, she was brought to a halt as she looked at his hand. "That's not possible," she muttered, disbelief clear for all to hear.

"Uh, Chakwas? What's up?" Ignoring Shepard, Chakwas grabbed the hem of her coat and rubbed the blood off the Captain's hand. When she was done, she held up his hand for all to see. But instead of a hole going through with blood gushing out, there was flawless skin. "Ok, what the hell's going on?"

The Captain raised his hand and pointed it at Seras and for the first time, spoke. "Draculina." A husky voice came forth from his mouth. He then pointed at himself. "Werewolf." Having done what he did and said what he needed to, he strode back to his chair and sat down arms crossed as if the last minute had not just happened.

"Oh no," exclaimed Miranda, "you are not getting off that easily. You are going to explain what just happened!" The Captain stared at her with his inhuman eyes. He blinked before returning his gaze to look at Shepard and Seras causing Miranda to growl in frustration.

Having finally come down, Seras was flushed a deep red while glaring at the Captain. She was mortified. She groaned as she put her head in her hands, unwilling to look at everyone else. "He fed me his blood to prove I'm not lying," she muttered. Unfortunately, her hands muffled her already lowered voice so all anyone heard was unintelligible noises that might have been words.

"Chakwas?" Shepard was now pleading. None of this was making sense!

"Honestly commander, for Seras I would say she was an extreme case of haematophilia, but Hans' brash move defies explanation. Even the krogan who arguably have the best regenerative capabilities can't compare to that! There's not a science I can think of that could accomplish that. He shoved a knife clear through his hand for crying out loud. Ignoring how he was able to do that without uttering a sound, which has disturbing implications, the wound would take weeks of the absolute best treatments there are to heal! It defies common sense!"

Seras peaked out of her hands to observe what's going on. Of course, it was as close to a shit show as she'd feared it would become. Miranda was glaring daggers at the Captain, who steadfastly ignored her. Chakwas was massaging her temples as she tried to make sense of what happened. The turian was shifting from foot to foot, obviously unable to choose how to respond. And Shepard was staring at her. She could only shrug helplessly.

After ten minutes, the table was brought back and they were sitting down, tempers having been allowed to cool and the shock worn off. Shepard and her crew sat on one side with Seras and the Captain on the other, a chair in-between the two. Shepard was now bringing to bear all her charisma that she's acquired throughout her years in service to the Alliance and the Council. While admirable, it still did not compare to Integra's own charisma. Then again, it's hard to see someone having a more demanding presence than the master of Dracula. "What exactly are you?" Shepard asked.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire!" exclaimed Seras. Seriously! She has dealt with stubborn people before, but no one has doubted her for so long. Everyone tends to accept that she is in fact a vampire after they see her strength and fangs. Then again, her master had always been there and it's really hard to hold onto denial when faced with the King of Vampires. On second thought, it was probably her master who convinced everyone. And now all she wanted to do was sulk.

"And I'm saying that's not possible!" retorted Shepard. "I was willing to let it go beforehand, but what he did and the way you acted with the knife, I can't let this go. Now, who and what are you? Are you agents of the Reapers? Are you aligned with some unknown faction that experiments on people?"

"Look, I'm sorry about the knife thing, but I was caught off guard just as you were. I didn't expect him to do what he did. And who are these reapers? And why would I be allied with them?"

"Oh come off it. Everyone's heard of the Reapers, even if most don't believe in them."

"So you're saying you believe in something most don't and yet you're calling me a liar for being a vampire?" Shepard winced at the faux paus. Yeah, not her best move there. Taking a breath to calm herself down, Seras thought on how she should proceed. After a minute, she decided to capitulate on the commanders demands, at least a little. "As for who I am, you may call me Seras Victoria. I am the fledgling vampire of the great vampire Alucard, am employed in the Hellsing Organization under the Hellsing family, in service to the Crown of Her Majesty of Great Britain against threats of the supernatural order."

"You expect us to believe that?" asked Miranda. "The vampire Alucard? The supposed son of the legendary, _fictional,_ character Dracula? And Hellsing? Aren't you being a little obvious here?"

"I know alright!" snapped Seras. "I've had to deal with it myself you know? And believe it or not, some of that story isn't fiction. The original Hellsing, Arthur, had told Stoker bits and pieces for his book because it was believed it best if everyone not sanctioned to know should believe the tale as fantasy than fact."

"Alright," continued Shepard, "say we believe you. Where does that leave us?"

"All I want is to go back home."

"Home? As in London? On Earth?"

"Yes," she sighed, relieved they were catching up.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"You say you're a vampire. And not just any vampire, but one turned by the son of Dracula, and you want me to let you loose on mankind's homeworld? Not happening. You say you serve the Queen of England, something no one has laid claim for almost a century now, well I serve the Systems Alliance. And I took an oath to protect humanity from all threats, both foreign and domestic."

"But I'm not a threat!"

"But you say you're a vampire!"

"I am!"

Suddenly, a loud crash followed by the sound of rending metal rang out, echoed by a low growl that caused everyone's hair to stand on end. Looking over the see the Captain with his fist clean through the table, before tearing it out taking pieces of metal with him. His glare made them feel like deer caught in the headlight, how they seemed to glow with an inner light and his lips pulled back to show sharp teeth. "I care not for what you believe. You refuse to acknowledge what you already know. All I wish for is an expediate return to where we first came from so we may resume where we were interrupted." Despite how he looked, his tone wasn't loud, nor threatening. It was calm, unperturbed, and near to a whisper, like what people use in a library. And for some reason, that made it all the more frightening.

Quickly gathering herself, Shepard turned her sights on the other one of her current headache. "What do you mean? You say I already know something, but you don't say what. That she's a vampire? That you're a werewolf? I'd like to, even it's just to move things along, but I can't. They're impossible. She can't be vampire because it defies all reason. And you can't be a werewolf because it's impossible for someone to shapeshift from a human into a mock wolf!"

Standing up the Captain walked a few meters away till he had enough room and began to transform. It was a slack-jawed Shepard, Chakwas, Miranda, and Garrus that witnessed a human transform into a giant wolf. One that was larger than the man it was. It's fierce red eyes locked onto them before it opened its maw and let loose a terrible roar, one that shook the deck they stood on. Acting on instinct, Seras stood up and had her arm transform into its shadow self. Her skin seemed to pale even more and her eyes gained a sickening inhuman feel to them.

The two titans- _monsters_ -locked eyes for what seemed to everyone as an eternity as they all unconsciously held their breath. One heartbeat. Two. Three. The wolf bared its fangs, saliva dripping from his maw. Four. Seras' shadow started flittering as if it was a dark fire. Five. The wolf lowered its front legs as if to make to pounce. Six. Seras leaped so as to impose herself between the werewolf and the beings at the table. Seven. The wolf snarled. Eight. Seras bared her fangs in turn. Nine. And then the wolf started to shrink in on itself until Hans was there kneeling. Everyone let out a collective4 breath as Seras moved back to her original spot.

"Ok," said Shepard after a moment, "I think I believe you now." Miranda was still to shocked to make any intelligent noise and Chakwas looked like she was about to faint. Garrus had the worst/best reaction as he was prepared to run at any second. "Just, how? Why?"

Without taking her eyes off of the former Millenium Captain, Seras answered. "I really hate to inconvenience you like this ma'am, but I have few options. Fewer when I need to make sure the wolf over there doesn't disappear. Imagine what would happen if he made it to any populated world cut off from most of the galaxy. It would be a slaughter." Shepard could agree to that. Hell, she's still going to need time to come to grips with this, and if needs time to adjust, normal colonists would be in full blown denial. Easy prey.

"But, you said you were fighting him. How did the Blue Suns get both of you? Surely they would have realized there was something wrong with what was happening." Ah, that's right. They believed that the Blue Suns had managed to get the drop on them while they were fighting. She needs to correct as many inconsistencies as she can if she were to establish any type of trust. Vampire problems.

"They didn't. You came to that conclusion yourself, I just didn't try to correct you on it. I do apologize, but I needed off planet. He and I were fighting when a spell from someone I had defeated previously chose that moment to activate and ended up catching both of us."

"Wait, spell? As in magic?" Hans looked at her with one raised eyebrow as if to say 'there is an honest to god vampire and werewolf before you and you question magic?'. He has a very expressive face.

"Yes."

"So, you were battling in London, and I'm just now hearing of this?" Shepard was pretty sure she would have heard of something if that happened. Not unless the government knew about them and cleaned up their messes. And doesn't that raise a whole slew of questions and problems.

"Ma'am, it's my belief that the spell didn't just send me across space, but time as well." A strangled choking noise came from somewhere next to her, but for some reason she couldn't spare it another thought.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because, our battle took place in London, England in 1999." Silence once again became the predominant voice in the room. This was insane and everyone knew it! But, the proof was right in front of them. How can they dispute monsters, when two were right before them and how could they dispute magic when again, actual monsters were right before them!

"I think...I need a drink," was Shepards response to this madness.

"What do you want me to say?" Seras finally demanded. "I have been nothing but honest despite all your skepticism."

"You lied to get on my ship and now knowing what you are, putting my entire crew in danger!"

"I'm sorry, alright! But I had no other choice! I needed to stick around him otherwise there's no telling what he would have done!"

"And now I'm supposed to believe that?"

"If I wanted to attack your crew, I would have done so the moment you left me alone in the medbay."

"Is that supposed to reassure me?"

"ARGH! What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I don't know!" Shepard seemed surprised by her own admission. "I just-this has never happened before that I'm aware of. You're not a new species, you're one that's supposed to be completely fictional! You lied to get on my ship. And just now destroyed all my perceptions of what is real. I just don't know what to do." She slumped back in her seat, completely befuddled. Seeing that, Seras looked down, frustration etched in every line on her face.

Seras cocked her head as if deeply thinking about the problem when she was doing the next best thing, getting advice. _'Pip, what do you think?'_

' _Honestly, I couldn't tell you. It was difficult for me and my men to accept that vampires and werewolves and magic was real.'_

' _How did you come to terms with it?'_

' _Eh, being a mercenary, and one as battle savvy as I, you see a lot of things, so while it was a real shock, I was able to just accept it for the most part. Then again, seeing the things those fakes were doing really helped us just paint them as another target, which mind you we don't want to be. Then again, from a purely mercenary standpoint, this is a perfect opportunity. You are something no one believes exists, something no one would account for.'_

' _Are you saying I should become a mercenary?!'_

' _I'm not saying anything, but it has been applied that she's gearing up to face something. She did drop that reaper comment earlier. Seemed rather worried you worked for them. And hey, if you could get paid, all the better.'_

Sighing, Seras decided to go for broke. If this didn't work out, then she could not see any other way this would end than a slaughter. "Look, I'm out of my depth as well. Not on the same planet, not in the same time, with an enemy who tried real hard to kill me. I have no allies and no means of resources of any kind. I don't want to fight you, but I have a duty I have to fulfill, so I will if you make me." Shepard stayed silent knowing this is indeed a desperate situation and if normal men lashed out in such situations, then she didn't want to think of what the vampire before her could do. "So, how about a deal. I'll work for you till either I am able to go back home or your mess is sorted out and I'll not attack a single member of your crew."

"And what makes you think I'm in a mess?"

"Well, you did mention reapers earlier, kinda figured you had some kind of enemy."

Shepard then turned her attention to the other monster in the room. "And what about you? What are you planning to do?"

He looked at her for a solid minute. No muscle twitch or spasm could be detected. Hell, he even looked like he wasn't breathing! "I wish for the same thing as the young one. Give me a worthy enemy and you will have no troubles from me."

"Heh, where have I heard that before," Shepard chuckled. At their blank stares, it turned into a sort of nervous laugh. "Sorry, inside joke. Anyway-"

"Shepard I must object," voiced Miranda. "You can't possibly be thinking of allowing them to join."

"And why not?"

"Why? Because they're monsters! Not someone whose done horrific things-though I wouldn't put it past them given what they are-but actual real-life monsters!"

"Now hold on-"

"Actually Shepard, I gotta agree with her," intervened Garrus.

"Et tu Garrus?" Shepard somewhat jokingly replied. It seemed to have gone over the turians head as his mandibles twitched in confusion.

"Uh, no idea what you just said, but I have some concerns. I know I haven't been the most receptive of them, and given your reactions I've been justified, but I'm pretty sure a human changing into a giant wolf and another who can make her arm catch on fire colored black is not natural by any means. And I mean sure, we've worked with people we don't trust before, hell we're working with Cerberus of all things, but it was always knowing we could take them on if they betrayed us. With these two, I'm not so sure."

"Listen, I fully understand you two. Don't think I haven't thought of the same things, but answer me this: What can we do, right now, that could actually stop them? As far as I can tell, not a damn thing. As for you Garrus, remind me to have Chakwas get you some reading material on what a vampire and werewolf are." The two grimaced at her words as they knew it to be true, Miranda more specifically. Knowledge has always been her power base and frankly she had nothing on the two before them. It worried her a great deal.

"Alright Shepard, I'll trust your judgement on this," conceded Miranda. "However, I want to be kept as far from them as possible for the time being." Shepard nodded and with that affirmation, Miranda went the long way around to get into her quarters.

"Ok, I guess that's that. Welcome aboard."

"Uh, you know we could hear you guys, right?" asked Seras.

* * *

 **AN: Yes this entire chapter was supposed to be from Seras' perspective, but I can see that it has slipped into general POV a couple times throughout. Besides that, I think this turned out pretty well. The major thing I had trouble with was Shepards and everyones reactions to the fact that there are indeed monsters. Mind you, Mass Effect takes place almost two centuries in the future and in that timespan things like religion which can be described as sustaining on only belief have fallen out of favor for the most part. So, most have a more facts matter, not belief, type of mindset. And don't worry, you'll see everyone elses reactions next chapter.**

 **As for Hans, I honestly struggled with him. Not once in either the anime nor manga has he spoken. In fact, it's only in the manga that he emits any type of noise and that is when he laughs as he dies. That doesn't give me a lot to work with. He'll mostly stay silent for the next few chapters until Shepard uses her natural charm to draw people out and he becomes more talkative.**

 **CMVrued: Fear not for death has yet to take me. Though it has tried to take my imagination.**

 **Leave a review and I'll do my best to respond next time. In the mean time, check out my other stories that I have not chosen to abandon and will update them as I go along. Now, I do have a question if anyone is willing, where can I watch dubbed anime online or on an app? I have not been able to find one I'm comfortable in using yet. Why dubbed you may ask when people say the Japanese version is better? It's because when watching subbed, I'm paying more attention to the words, not what's actually going on, so I miss a lot. If you could help me, it would be a great help.**


End file.
